(FC) Kencan?
by Miinami
Summary: Oh no! Pelanggan mematikan itu lagi! Setelah tragedi "..Bibir aja dulu." untuk apa dia jadi sering berkunjung seperti ini? / "...Bisa jalan?" / Jangan sampai jatuh Sakura! / Sequel of Fried Chicken / Warning inside, RnR?


**(FC) Kencan?  
**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Miinami**

 **[SasuSaku—as Always]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Sejenis sequel dari Fried Chicken? silahkan dibaca dahulu agar tidak linglung, AU, Typo, OOC—sudah pasti, Fluffy super pendek, DLDR tentunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura disini.

Berdiri ditempatnya biasa melayani pelanggan, dengan wajah jutek, juga bibir yang mengecurut kedepan. Persis seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang gagal mendapat balon keinginannya. Tapi lain hal lain soal, Haruno Sakura cemerut bukan tanpa alasan. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri—posisi kasir—sosok lelaki tampan, dengan tubuh tegap menggoda dilapisi kemeja abu gelap, duduk seraya menikmati ayam pesanannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari mana Sakura tahu? Oh simple. Lihat saja lelaki itu dengan mudah memberi Sakura kartu namanya hanya karena mereka satu kali bertemu, itupun dengan momen yang memalukan—bagi Sakura.

 _'KFC CEPAT TUTUP KENAPA SIH!'_ Batinnya dag-dig-dug. Sakura harus berulang kali meremas rok kerjanya gugup setiap kali Uchiha Sasuke sengaja melirik padanya dilengkapi gerakan menjilat bibir.

Sial,

Sakura mulai goyah.

Hari sudah malam, tapi anehnya lelaki tampan dengan bentuk rambut yang terkesan maksa itu seperti tidak ada niatan untuk pulang, malah memakan ayam pesanannya secara slow motion. Helo please, Sakura tidak akan tergoda oleh ayamnya, sudah setiap hari ia melihat bahkan meraba ayam-ayam itu. Tapi—tapi orang yang memakannya... Uh.

Sejak kejadian 'Bibir aja dulu' seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke jadi semakin sering berkunjung, entah untuk membeli sepotong ayam ataupun box combo special, kadang Sakura heran apa lelaki itu maniak daging ayam? Atau—atau lelaki itu tidak mempunyai kesibukan lain? Bukankah sebagai CEO perusahaan harusnya dia sangat sibuk?

Ia melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya, lalu menghela nafas. Sakura melepas topi khas pegawainya lalu berjalan keluar kasir, mendatangi satu-satunya meja yang masih terdapat pelanggan disana. Ayo coba Sakura, sopan! Sopan—

"Maaf, permisi tuan restoran sebentar lagi akan tutup."

—Oniks itu tersorot padanya.

Jangan auto fokus Sakura, jangan, oke ingat pelanggan adalah raja. Dan pelanggan yang satu ini sangat sangat euh, salah bicara sedikit saja kau bisa gulung tikar.

"Hn, aku tau."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Sasuke mengelap sisa kotoran ditangan serta bibirnya dengan tissue, lelaki itu kembali menatapnya.

"Sakura."

"Eh—y-ya?"

"Mahasiswi Universitas Konoha, fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran semester empat, tinggal diapartemen seorang diri, bekerja sambilan sebagai kasir sekaligus pelayan Konoha Fried Chicken untuk biaya kuliah dan sewa apartemen, Single, Pemalu tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi pemarah dan main pukul, menyukai makanan manis, benci serangga, maniak pink, pe—"

Eh?

"A-A-TUNGGU DULU! AP—APA?!" Emeraldnya membulat, "k-kau sta—stalker?!" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat lawan bicaranya mendengus geli. "ini tidak lucu tuan! Kau memata-mataiku huh?!"

"Tidak." Sasuke tersenyum, "aku hanya mencari tahu bagaimana sifat gadis yang kusukai."

"Su—ah, eh, apa?" Otaknya mendadak mogok, Sakura berdiri disamping meja bagaikan orang idiot. Oke ini mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai pegawai sopan direstoran. "M-maaf tuan, mu-mungkin saya tadi salah dengar. S-saya permisi."

 _ **SRET—JDUG!**_

Hollyshit!

Sasuke mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya kencang untuk menahan tawa yang siap meledak, ia berdiri dari duduknya, mendekat kearah gadis cantik dibawah sana yang sedang menggaduh seraya memegangi lututnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik..." Sakura meringis berusaha mencari tumpuan agar ia bisa bangun, dan satu-satunya yang tersedia adalah... Tangan lelaki didepannya. Oke hanya untuk kali ini ia meminta bantuan. "argh sakit! Uh lututku pasti akan membekas." Ini memalukan, kenapa kaki-kakinya tidak bisa jalan dengan benar ketika kedua oniks lelaki tersebut terfokus padanya? Ini buruk bung!

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, ia menarik Sakura agar bisa berdiri lalu pandangannya beralih pada lutut sang gadis. "masih sakit?"

"Sudah t-tidak, terimakasih."

"Hn, bisa jalan?"

"Tentu saja! Jatuh seperti tadi ti—"

"Oke, kapan?"

Eh

 **Bisa jalan?—Tentu bisa—Kapan?**

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam, kali ini dengan wajah yang perlahan tapi pasti memerah sendirinya.

"A-an—anu..."

Ini ajakan kencan?

"M-maaf aku—harus ha-ha-harus—"

 _ **SRET—GUBRAK!**_

Jangan jatuh lagi Sakura!

Saat itu juga Sasuke tertawa lepas, "Ceroboh."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Haii, ini untuk kalian yang minta sequel Fried Chicken, taraaa~ jangan tanya dapet ide lucks nuts (laknat) ini dari mana, tentu saja! Meme! HAHAHHAHA! Ada yang tau meme Aomine &Chitoge? Nah itu, aku dapet dari Line, jadilah ini~**

 **Buat yang nunggu Mask? Sabar ya, tinggal diedit kok. Aku baru sembuh hiks :") setelah 4 hari berbaring tak berdaya akibat demam tinggi /halah**

 **Well, semoga menghibur ya!**

 **Salam,**

 **Mil**


End file.
